my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Archer (MHU-6)
'''Jack Archer '''is the Special Agent in Charge of the SPECTER OSP Office in New York. Biography Dawn of a New World Control of Power He controls a new operation to investigate rumors of a supersoldier living in the slums of New York. He brings his protege Agent Ryder with him and meets up with Agent Bishop there. He gets various calls from Agent Coulson from SHIELD about an active operation but ignores them at first. After an eventfull apprehension of the man, who turns out to really have superpowers, they transport him to the OSP Office. After helping the medics restrain him, Agent Bishop and ARCIS inform him that the man's DNA stems from the Second World War after which Agent Coulson reveals to him it is a living legend named Captain America. A Dark Past Agent Archer and Agent Coulson speak about Captain America and how HYDRA is involved. Archer wants to assess the danger New York is in and tells Coulson they'll have ARCIS perform a memory scan on Captain America. Here they learn about how his mission was connected to a raid in World War II and how he was in Mexico. When contacting the SHIELD Helicarrier, they learn a HYDRA strike team is on their way to capture Captain America. The strike team led by Daniel Whitehall. Captain America, who starts to remember things from the mission, saves them in the end and relies to Archer and Coulson that they need to move to Mexico where the artifact still is. Haunted Power Jack arrived with Agent Coulson and Captain America in Cuantajara. He reveals to Coulson and Captain America that SPECTER too has a operative inside HYDRA. They met up with Agent 33 and go to the old monatery, a church where the entrance to the ruins below is hidden. A group of Norse Paganists occupied the church and Jack and Coulson attempted to negotiate with them. Their leader is handed over to Agent May after a short struggle. When Captain America begins to remember more of his mission, Jack and Coulson learn of the Stones of the Gods of which one was rumored to be down here. With HYDRA arriving on scene. During their faceoff with Whitehall in the church, Archer and Coulson learn that Whitehall originally was a General during World War II. Jack killed him with two bullets in the chest. The entrance to the ruins now caved in, Jack, Coulson and Captain America are forced to face the darkness in the ruins now. Tomb of Ruins Archer followed Coulson and Captain America down the ruins, where they got seperated from Coulson. He and Captain America are faced by shadowy giant wolves but are aided by a tomb keeper known as Omega. Omega seems to recognize Captain America and Archer and Captain America are led to the Shrine of Reality. Later when Omega relays the story of Steve's mission, Archer is quick to realize Omega is not on their side and would rather kill them. Together with Coulson, Steve and Alpha he faces off against him and ultimately cause the Reality Stone to form on the Shrine of Reality when they almost sacrifice themselves for Alpha. Stopped Time In the alternate reality created by the Reality Stone, Agent Archer is confronted by the fact that he locked away Director Lokin for being corrupt and responsible for the killing of former Director Hand. Lokin informs Archer he may have won this battle, but the war only begun, telling him SHIELD did this. When he speaks with Agent Bishop he begins to realize none of this is true and breaks free from the powers of the Reality Stone. End of the Line He arrived from the ruins along with Coulson and Captain America and participates in the fight against Omega and HYDRA. Augmented by Alpha's empowerment he fights Omega alongside Coulson, Bishop and Captain America and subdues him, placing him inside a SHIELD containment cell. He then meets with the SPECTER Director and the SHIELD Director who orders him and Coulson to track down the Reality Stone, which has disappeared from their hands after the battle. After meeting back up with Agent Ryder, he promises Coulson he would keep him up to date on their progress on the hunt of the Reality Stone. Trivia Appearances *Dawn of a New World